Hate Me You Shall
by lightcycle
Summary: With a collision of blades also rises a collison of hatred. Yaoi, Riku x Replica


Dark. Staring. Haunting.

I see a perfect imitation mirrored in front of me, threatening to break loose of this solemn stare. Threatening to hurt me. But that's all it is, an imitation. There is not a relentless drive to my twin, there is not a heartache echoing deep inside his very being. There is only hatred for which there isn't a reason.

I see the fingers clenching and unclenching, as though daring me to put one foot just a little out of line. Just a little. Just an inch.

_I dare you._

When I think back on it, who would really know which was which? Who was really…real? A vicious glare, an eternal deadlock with just a subtle pinch of jealousy. Envy. Desire for what the other has and or had. It's a silly game really. Only a game. A game with very cruel intentions.

If I were to step forward…would I meet my end? Or only my match? Would we fight with and for a cause? Or only to eliminate our clone? Is there a reason to this battle?

Should I run? Or stay? But I do wonder:

"Why?"

He snorted at that, obviously taken aback by such an incredulous question. But does he have an answer? Does he even know?

"Orders."

Orders? Orders from whom? I glared at him through aqua slits.

"Do you always do as you're told?"

"Do you?"

I stared at him blankly, unsure of what my predicament would be if I answered incorrectly. My eyes returned to slits.

"Never."

He took a few steps forward, whispering a challenge with every movement he made.

_C'mon, fight me._

I raised my weapon in front of me, watching its clone come up in the arms of my own clone. It was such a meaningless battle. But in order to help myself and those I cared about, it would need to be fought. I would have to move on, and no pretender was going to stand in my way.

His impatience grew with every passing second, his pacing leaving shallow echoes in the air. And then I felt him strike. But there wasn't any feeling behind it. He was just hitting me to be hitting me. Not for any other reason. It was in a way like he was just following orders.

And then, as I paused for that thought, he struck harder. And I fell, my weapon falling to the floor, clattering into the crystal white wall. I spun quickly, holding out my hand in front of me, as my weapon was summoned back into place. An awful metal clang reverberated across the solemn white walls.

His eyes blasted lunacy at me, a gloved hand wrapping around my blade. It disappeared almost instantly, as if I had returned it to dormancy.

I started, and slowly I backed myself up, away from my assailant, but due to spur of the moment thinking, I ended up in a corner.

Trapped. Desperate. Ruined.

_Oh god,_ my mind frantically thought. I'm trapped, I'm going to die. _No_ , I thought, frantically shaking my head. I won't die. I simply _can't_ die. It would be unfaithful, un-loyal. Sora would hate me if I died here, now.

My eyes opened from slits, and were now quite wide, as my attacker neared my form, trembling despite my best attempts. He was armed, and I was not. He brought his face to mine, a hand forcing my chin upward to look at him. His eyes silently mocked me, as a smirk played itself onto his face.

_I win._

His hand moved up on my face, pushing my head forcefully backwards into the wall.

I almost heard the sickening crunch as my head met the wall, my vision going in and out dizzyingly, my eyes unable to focus. Two menacing figures fought their way into my sight, both blurry, but still there.

I felt the same hand push up on my throat, choking, bringing me to stand. A strangled noise left my throat, much to my dismay, and I could almost see the cold and hollow laughter. The gears finally working, I brought hands up to stop the choking. I was a few inches off the ground, and wished to rise no further. But I was stopped.

I heard a shout and saw the shimmying, loose twirls and movements of the dancers, one to each arm, one pulling my hair backward in one painful tug. They slowly moved me backwards, slamming my head flat against the wall. My vision unfocused again, but I could still feel the awful throbbing of pain. A gloved hand traced along my throat, pulling down on the cloak I currently donned. I trembled, struggled, my heart pulsing.

_Oh god, please, no!_

My body instantly tensed, fighting against nobody hands, fidgeting to get away from the unwanted attention. I felt the painful drag of sharp fingernails down my collarbone, and my stomach flipped at the smell of my own blood, and at the warm breath so very close to my face.

He let go. A wave of relief overcame my senses, but was soon crushed as I felt the familiar whirlwind of the dancer's attack. I saw white, and almost instantly tasted blood on my tongue as I was thrown into the wall.

I could feel my body convulse after the impact, strong hands now free to rip off my cloak in my near unconsciousness, claws scraping down my now bare chest.

_Nnnggh, no…_

I could still make out the gentle swishing noises of the nobodies, however, and I could see the greedy face of my abuser. My head pounded in tune to my heartbeat, forcing most of my attention to it. I struggled greatly to focus on my unfortunate situation. He wiped a hand across my brow, glove now colored crimson. He smirked.

"Who's better now?"

He stomped a foot into my abdomen, forcing the air I fought so hard to get out of my lungs. I coughed, wiping my bloody lip when I was done. He looked down on my with a maniacal stare, blood lust fading from his eyes, the rage returning. I glared the best I was able, forcing my legs up, kicking him off of me. I scooted to a solid surface, a wall it happened to be. I used it to inch myself up. I took a second to shake off some of the pain.

But that was too long, and a body perfectly molded to my own. I felt every movement of his lips as he whispered.

"What if I just fuck you? Would that break you down?"

I snapped out of my daze, squirming against him. He pushed his hand against my throat, my words dying as a gasping noise replaced them. He inched himself in between my legs, his free hand creeping down my pants. I shoved my fist into his side, barely causing him to wince, and only causing his grip on my throat to tighten. I choked, hands wrapping around the one strangling me, forcing it off, kicking him away again.

He skidded, the fabric scraping the marble. I dashed to the railing, then back to the wall, picking him up for the ride, smashing him into the wall. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"What if I just fuck you?"

I heard him hiss, and a flurry of hands wrapped around my arms and legs, causing me to lose my balance, bringing me to the floor. I was severely out numbered here.

He stood over me, a leg on each side, and slowly sat down on my chest.

"Unlikely."

He seemed almost bored now, his armor bloody and sweat laden. His voice was slightly monotonous, and the fury had driven out, but there was still anger, and I would find all too soon how quickly it would flare up.

He did however, smirk at me again, biting down my neck lazily, against my struggle, purple blooms appearing shortly there after. One hand painfully drug itself across my ribcage, while the other pulled my pants down around my knees. As much as I struggled, my knees were forced to bend, a hand slowly wrapping its way around my cock, forcing it to react.

I let out a painful moan that sounded even pitiful in my ears. He licked up from my navel, a smile forming.

"I bet you'll cry."

I squirmed again, the grip around my throat no longer focused on tightening, just keeping me in place. He ground down on my hips, a throaty groan echoing from his throat.

"I'll bet you'll scream first. Then cry, as I shred every ounce of virginity you possess. But the sad part is I think you'll like it."

I cried out, tears brimming on my lashes. They embarrassed me. I felt shame burning across my cheeks, and another pitiful noise escaped the mouth I tried so hard to keep shut. My flesh was burning wherever he touched, and when I felt his hands linger I knew I was done.

Damaged. Raped. Lost.

He forced my legs apart even wider, slamming into me. I let out a gasp and my heart skipped. He sneered at me.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to HURT you." He emphasized this by thrusting roughly into me again. I bit my lip, turning my head away from the mouth near my ear. He took a few more thrusts, nearing his peak. He ran a finger down my own need, causing my body to lean into it. "But I still say you like it."

And as he came, all I could feel was my heart. Oh, how it _ached_.

When he got up, I rolled to my stomach, clutching it. A few steps echoed and he leaned into my ear, our silvery tresses lost in each other, his arrogance never fleeting.

"I'm only sorry you didn't scream."

_I'm so sorry Sora_…

AN: There are two because his vision is unfocused. It's still only the Replica.

Also, the dancers never really leave. Just so you know.


End file.
